1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light emitting diodes (LEDs) and other such light emitting devices that make use of a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter referred to as a “light emitting element”), there are known devices that make use of a package made up of a resin and a lead. The main component of the lead is a metal board made of copper or the like, and the surface of which is plated.
The leads used in light emitting devices are often plated with a material having high heat dissipation property, such as copper, and another material having high reflectivity, such as silver formed thereon. Plating layer with another material first as an underlayer is a known way to make it easier to form the silver plating layer on the outermost surface of the metal board. Example of the underlayer include nickel and the like (for example, JP2011-71471A and JP2008-192837A).